Description: Funds are requested to strengthen research efforts of the HIV/AIDS Research & Education Center that was established in 1993. Specifically, this Center will provide seed money and infrastructure support to two faculty members to begin projects in HIV/AIDS-related research each year, and thus stimulate new collaborative research efforts and expand the number of investigators working on projects relevant to AIDS. The Center will also invite outside and local experts to visit the Center for two days every other month to present a symposium about their own research, and to discuss research methodology with faculty members working with the Center and other interested faculty members.